Deepblood Cuirass
The Deepblood Cuirass is a breastplate enchanted with powerful Abyssal Magic. It is also the home of the Demon Bluten, a demon so feared that the other Demons, led by the Archdemon Hassen, banished him within the armor so that he would never return to the Void. Creation Forged in the Age of Brutality by the Demon smith Jark, it was first his masterpiece. Made from high quality iron, lined with magical leather, and was forbidden to cool until it came to 'know aggression', a feat only a Demon smith could imbue in their works. Once forged, it was worn by the Demon Bluten, who started a tyranny in the Southern Abyss that knew no end. Suffocated by his tireless and wicked rule (even by Demonic standards), the Archdemon Hassen was summoned from the Northern Abyss to assist his brethren in overthrowing the tyrant. Bluten, while wearing the powerful Deepblood Cuirass, had his Abyssal Magic, as well as his ability to manipulate negative aspects, amplified tenfold - matching Hassen blow for blow. The devastating battle came to an end when Hassen ''tricked ''Bluten: when attempting to take the armor from him, Bluten ''bound it to his person. ''Hassen ''then sealed ''Bluten's essence within the armor he willingly bound himself to. Eternally trapped for all time, Bluten ''was defeated. ''Hassen ''donned the Deepblood Cuirass for one hundred years, and rebuilt the Southern Abyss. His duty complete, he decided to return to the Void. He left the Deepblood Cuirass with followers of his in the Northern Abyss. Circulation The armor was plundered from the Northern Abyss by a Sien Beast attack. A cult and the Sien Beasts they worshiped attacked the demon stronghold. Although unsuccessful in wiping out the demons, they managed to pilfer the armor. Once worn, the cultist headman turned on his devotees as well as the Sien Beasts he followed, and was struck down. When a Sien Beast swalled the armor, his heart began to 'pulse with the flow of hatred', and was forced to purge himself of the material. The armor was left in the snow. From there, it was picked up by artificers from the Scrapyard and taken to be used in the ongoing struggles there. When worn by anyone, although they gained awesome destructive power, such power drove them to a chaotic madness that made them act like 'ruthless demonspawn'. The armor was abandoned in a vault when the Scrapyard was destroyed by its own populace. Years and years later, the armor was discovered by Eleanor Wright's son, Verner, while on an expedition. Once he wore the armor, he became like those before him - radically empowered but a demon possessed. He turned on his mother, and his homeland, and started the Bulwark War. Features The Deepblood Cuirass functions like regular armor, save for its demonic properties. Its own 'knowledge of aggression' allows one to harness powerful destructive magic, as well as slightly resist the damage of attack spells. Once ''Bluten's spirit was sealed within, it gave the wearer knowledge of all his demonic magic power, but in turn transformed their mind irrevocably into a one of chaos, destruction, and sociopathy. Although higher mental functions are preserved, one no longer ponders life's hard questions - it is filled with the urge to destroy.